


Jeff’s Greaest Adventure in Space

by jbonechristian



Series: Jeff’s Greaest Adventure [1]
Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbonechristian/pseuds/jbonechristian
Summary: Jeff adn his dad go in to space!





	Jeff’s Greaest Adventure in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a writing contest on the Starmen forums back in 2011, during the Earthbound Fanfest. It has since been turned into an animated short (as well as an amazing live action adaptation by some kids called “Jeff’s Second Greatest Adventure” on Youtube!).

One day jeff wwas walking away from a store that he had food lik hambergers and cheese when all of a sudan he saw that his dad Dr Andomnuts had builded a spaceship to fly into space in. “It’s that tim when we go to the moon now jeff” jeffs dad sed. they went to the insied of the spaxeship and walked up ladders and things to get to the kokpit. The too of them said “3 2 1 go spaceship” and the spaceshp goed up in the air too wear space wood be. The spacship got to Space and jeff said “yes its finally here today!!!! my dreams are all done now” jeff said and everyone on the ship saed yay. But sudanly a big uther ship flew out of a nother part in spaec. it was the goast of gigas and he saed "jeff im gonna kill you if its the last ting i do frever and ever. Jeff sais “no way gigas i cant let you kill me” and he shot a gun that was in his hands at the evel goast and his big ship. "haha that was noting gigas said, and gigyas shot his evil pawder in the face of jeff and jeffs face got injered realy realy bad. jeff said “ness help me stop this evel bad goast of gigas now” adn ness came and pk fired gigas’s face up into peaces. “oww you fired my face rael bad” gigas saed to ness. ness used lifup but it didntwork on jeffs face and jeff got dead and died. “you killd my best frend forever gigas goast and you will die in a pk rockin” ness yeld at the goast of gigas. gigas said “brign it fool” and ness shot a psi rockin at goast gigas’s head and hit him in the head with the pk rockin. goast gigas said “no you fownd my week, ness(haha get it) noooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11” and got disapeared. ness said “yes i did it this time” and took jeff to the hospital and the dr curd him rite up and jeff was okay. ness and jeff went out of the hospital and lived vary happy forever. the end


End file.
